The Shinigami Saga (ultimate cringe)
by Reincarnation Ascension
Summary: Ready for the ultimate cringe? Here's a fanfic I found from when I was 12 years old starring myself as I go through the shinigami world as a giant Mary Sue. You've been warned. Rated M for maximum cringe. Has a lot of Soul Eater in it, but still I'm not calling it a crossover.
1. Prologue

Just a little side note before we begin; I know this is cringey as fuck. I didn't write this seriously. In fact, I wrote this three years ago in 6th grade, starring myself as the main character. So now I am posting the unedited version in all its glory for you to see and cringe over. The only things that have been changed are names and certain personal details. So please, here it is for you to enjoy. Just remember that I wrote this shit three years ago on fucking Plain Text, and it does not indicate whatsoever my writing abilities now. Anyway, I do not own _Kuroshitsuji._ Thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

Prologue

I sighed as I settled down on my couch to watch TV. TV was the only thing that was interesting in my life. I always wanted to do something awesome like Indiana Jones or James Bond. Or be a real shinigami like in Kuroshitsuji. But I was just a regular girl who lived in Pennsylvania I couldn't do anything.

As I sat down I looked for the remote. I groaned when I couldn't find it. I was always losing it somewhere. I got off the couch and found hidden under the blanket a TV remote. But this wasn't my remote it was a different TV remote. I pointed it toward my TV and pressed the power button. I didn't think it would work but surprisingly it did. The TV flickered on right away. I was right in the middle of Pokemon so I pressed the play button to un pause it but instead of un pausing it I found myself sucked inside the TV! At first I was appalled but then I realized that I could catch Pokemon of my own and could actually interact with the characters. Over time I realized that whatever I said and did though was forever a part of the show so I had to be careful not to spoil it.

It didn't just work for Pokemon I could go to any show I wanted to. One day my friend Grace came over to my house for a sleepover.

"Hey Gillian have you ever heard of Black Butler?"

"No." I answered. She showed me episode 17 (you know the one with the nun scene). I didn't really get it but soon I got bored and decided to watch episode one. I didn't really like episode one but I found myself giving it another chance which I don't do very often and watched episode two. Episode two was a lot better than episode one and soon I found myself obsessed. Especially the shinigami I thought they were awesome. One day I was watching the episodes on YouTube and wondered if my remote worked on iPads. I pointed my remote at the screen and pressed the play button and found myself sucked into Kuroshitsuji.

I finished the rest of the season 1 (I didn't know there was a season 2) and soon drifted off to Soul Eater...

* * *

AN: Whew, that was really short, but tbh most of these chapters will be. However, in all, this is one of my longest fics ever. In fact, it _is_ my longest fic. The prologue is short af, but hopefully some of the chapters will be a little longer. Anyway, I'll try to post a chapter a day (since I have some almost 75 chapters stored away all these years), but school is in for me once more, so I might not always reach that quota. And sometimes I will post more than one a day if I am bored and have no idea what to do instead. Anyway, this is Reincarnation Ascension signing off.


	2. Chapter 1

That prologue was a little short for me, so I think I'll post chapter 1 to make it a tad longer. Ouch, this fic is just so cringe though. Please excuse me if you see an unfamiliar name in the middle of nowhere. I've been trying to replace the names, so I might've missed one. Haven't touched anything else though.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Kid!" I shouted as I rollerbladed up to him.

"Hey Gillian." He answered as I went by.

"Hey have y-" I violently cut off with a yell as I rollerbladed backwards right into the stairs! I fell backwards and after about a minute or so of falling I landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gillian are you alright?" Kid asked as I lay at the bottom of the stairs

"Just fine." I moan.

"We better get you to nurse Medusa." Kid told me as he helped me up. He led me to Medusa

"Hmm... Your head's bleeding that's not good." She assessed after looking at my head.

"And?" I ask

"The only thing for me to do is to wrap it up." Medusa told me. I sighed. All the injuries I get inside the TV world still stay with me even after I leave and I didn't want my parents asking questions about my head injury. They already threw out my glass figurine collection after I told them the slash on my arm was from a shard of glass when really it was from when Grell was fighting with Sebastian and I got in the way of Grell's chainsaw.

When she was done I had a big white bandage wrapped around my head.

"Cheer up," Kid told me "It's not that bad."

"Really," I lamented "I look bald."

"Look will you stop rollerblading you're gonna get hurt." Kid told me

"I rollerblade because I find it part of who I am." I told him

"And that's what I like about you." Kid told me. I grinned

"Well I have to go now." I told him

"Yeah I have to get to class."

"Oh cover for me please?"

"What do I say?"

"Oh it doesn't matter." I shrugged. I rollerbladed off until Kid couldn't see me anymore and pulled out my remote. I pressed the pause button and found myself right in front of my TV. I quietly snuck outside to the porch and took off my rollerblades. When I was done I headed upstairs

"Gillian what happened to your head?" My dad gasped

"Uh I was trying my rollerblades out when I slipped." I sort of lied

"Do I have to take those away too?" My dad asked

"No!" I shrieked my voice getting really high pitched

"Alright but no more injuries." My dad sighed in defeat

"Thanks Daddy." I told him. I kissed him goodnight and headed to my bed. I crawled in and winced as my head hit the pillow. Talk about headache.

The next morning I woke up and headed to school. At school everyone gaped at my head wound and asked me about it including some of the teachers! I went with my old excuse and told them it was from rollerblading.

After school I grabbed my remote and flicked on Soul Eater. I pressed the play button and found myself in Soul Eater. I strapped on my rollerblades and took off. I soon found everyone playing a basketball game. Kid saw me

"Hey Gillian you wanna join?" He asked

"Sure!" I called out. I took off my rollerblades and replaced them with my sneakers. I was on the girl's team and so far we were losing. I took my usual position by the hoop and waited until I got the ball. I wasn't lazy it's just that I never have the nerve to steal the ball from anyone. I was too afraid that I would foul them. Although I was pretty lazy.

Soon Maka passed me the ball and I shot it in. Pretty soon we were turning the tables and winning. In the last few minutes of the game Patti shot me a wild one and instead of catching it it bonked me on the head. I remember waking up on the bench

"Gillian are you okay?" Kid asked

"I'm fine I just got a splitter headache." I told him. Everyone was crowding around me. I didn't want to command all the attention to myself for being a klutz so I asked who won.

"Nobody. We stopped playing right after you got hit." Kid told me

"Well let's finish the game!" I shouted

"Are you well enough to play?" Kid asked

"I'm just fine." I snorted. We finished the rest of the game which we won and I took off.

For a while I hung out in Soul Eater. I got closer and closer with Kid over time but I knew it wouldn't work out. I couldn't stay in Soul Eater for more than one episode at a time. When the episode ends I disappear so I make sure to leave before it ends.

One day I heard that there was a DWMA party. I thought that it would be fun to go so I grabbed a dress and did my hair. When I got there Kid was wearing a white suit which actually looked pretty cute on him.

"Hey!" I called out. Kid turned and greeted me

"Hey E-" he stopped and stared at me. I was wearing a teal dress which matched my blue-green eyes and I had my hair drawn back into a ponytail with a feat dangling next to my right eye.

"Hey Gillian you look good." Liz complimented me.

"Eevee's lookin good tonight! Eevee's lookin good tonight!" Patti chanted.

"Thank you." I answered politely. We waited there until everyone else showed up. Pretty soon we were all ready to go. When we got there Kid had to launch into some long boring speech but BlackStar kept interrupting him and pretty soon there was a fight. After that Kid was trying to teach Liz and Patti some kind of symmetrical dance while I sat in a chair and was a wallflower. I noticed that Stein was dancing with Medusa. I didn't really like Medusa for some reason. I was eating a plate of potato chips quietly when I noticed Kid had finished teaching Liz and Patti the symmetrical dance and was approaching me. I pretended not to notice and wait until he stood right in front of me to look up. Kid was about halfway towards me when suddenly I heard a loud bang. I looked up and saw who other but Grell Sutcliff.

"Wow you have a nice party here." He remarked

"What are you doing here?" I asked irritated

"Oh Gillian I found you!" Grell exclaimed

"Do you know this guy?" Kid asked

"Unfortunately yes." I sighed

"What do you mean unfortunately?!" Grell yelled

"Grell get out of here." I sighed

"Well I can't go without you." He cooed

"Why?" I asked

"You're my daughter and I've been looking all over for you!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. I was shocked. I have always had an affinity (obsession) with the shinigami but still it was horribly embarrassing to have Grell as my dad. Plus even though I never knew my biological dad and I was adopted Grell lived in an entirely different world.

"So come on and go with me," Grell cooed "You can be an officer at the dispatch and leave this disgusting human world."

"I don't believe you." I answered

"I can prove it!" He protested. He pulled out some old photographs and handed them to me. It was a picture of a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and written under the picture was Gillian, 2001. There was no mistaking it, that was my mom's handwriting. She even had a matching picture on a frame!

"You must have faked it." I answered although my voice was lacking confidence

"I can prove it," he said a bit more annoyed "If you're my daughter you can last in a fight!" He whipped out his chainsaw. My eyes widened. I have never fought before in my life and now suddenly I'm against a shinigami!

I pulled out my curtain hanger thingie and pointed it at him. I don't know what to call it but when I was in Kuroshitsuji I had found it at that cane maker's shop and he gave it to me for free. He said it reminded people of death and therefore scared away his customers. It is a curtain hanger but at the end it gets thinner until it ends in a needle like point and at the beginning it's rounded like a cane handle.

He charged me and took a swipe at me with his chainsaw. I found myself dodging his every move with ease. After a few minutes I realized that we were ruining the party. Suddenly Grell aimed his chainsaw at Kid. I ran and caught it by the sides. I was slammed against a table and found my arms tiring. I won't be able to keep this up for long I realized soon my arms would tire and I would be cut to pieces! Would Grell kill me his own daughter? I couldn't be sure, he killed Madam Red.

Suddenly Kid started shooting at Grell. He quickly backed off and I put my arms down. Before Grell knew what was happening I had ran forward and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ouch!" He yelled

"Let's finish this outside," I told him "Someone's going to get hurt." I dragged him out the door but right before we left I bowed in apology. I dragged him outside and then let go of his ear.

"You little brat!" He yelled. He charged me again but this time he must have ran faster because before I knew it he was right in front of me. He slashed me with his chainsaw but he did it harder than he intended because not only did it slash my chest but it also nailed my heart. I dropped to the ground like a deadweight and closed my eyes. I saw my cinematic records playing. I saw the time when I was in my world before I found the remote. I was like Ciel Phantomhive I didn't smile and always looked unhappy. I saw the time where I found a long and sharp knife at a thrift shop. I was staring at it transfixed at it's beauty when Grace told me to stop acting like a serial killer and I put it down. I waited to die. I was always afraid of death because shinigami didn't exist in my world so I didn't know what would happen. I waited but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and found Grell panicking.

"I've killed her," he shouted "Now I've gone and done it I killed my own daughter!" I slowly got up and put a hand to my chest only to find that the wounds were healed.

"What's going on?!" I cried

"Oh you're a shinigami now!" Grell exclaimed joyfully. I looked in a puddle and saw that my eyes were no longer blue-green but now a neon green-yellow color. I stood up and brandished my curtain hanger thingie.

"Now it's a fair fight!" I snarled

"Oh you already have a death scythe!" Grell noticed

"Huh?" I asked bewildered

"That thing," he said pointing to my weapon "It's a very famous and old death scythe made a long time ago. It's been lost for centuries now but it's chosen you as it's wielder."

"Well then I guess you better start running because I can kill you with this thing." I threatened with a smile on my face.

"Wait what?!" Grell shrieked. I ran up to him and slammed him with my death scythe(?) before he could blink. He scrambled to his feet and tried to use his chainsaw on me. I blocked it with my death scythe and had just enough time to cut him. I charged him and tackled him to the ground. I had him pinned down with my death scythe at his throat. He whimpered like a puppy and I was faced with the decision of either killing him or letting him go. I waited for a moment then sighed in defeat and let him up.

"Go on get! You know when you're beaten." I told him

"Wait I just met you I wanna get to know you!" He protested

"Fine." I sighed. We both sat on a wall outside and proceeded to chat.

"How am I your daughter we look nothing alike?" I asked

"I met your mother in my human form with brown hair," he explained "It's funny because I never like humans much less women anymore. But your mom was kind and she had a air of danger to her like it was forbidden to even talk to her. I like it." He said. I shuddered

"But in your human form you have long straight brown hair and my mother had long straight blond hair but I have short dirty blond (basically a lighter brown color) curly hair." I objected

"Well genetics is a rather confusing thing." Grell sighed. We finished up our conversation and I headed home. I was too embarrassed to show my face in Soul Eater after ruining the party.

The next morning I went to school and after that finally mustered my courage to visit Soul Eater. I picked up my remote and pressed the play button. It was a couple episodes later so it was after Medusa locked them in a box and set the Kishin free.

I rollerbladed into DWMA and made a beeline straight for Kid.

"Hey Kid," I called as I pulled up "I'm sorry about ruining the party."

"It's okay," he answered "Besides that was almost a month ago."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Kid noticed my eyes

"Hey what's up with your eyes?" He asked

"Oh I guess you could say I'm not quite human." I answered

"I don't get what you mean."

"Well now I'm a shinigami." I explained. Kid didn't get it so I told him the whole story.

"What?!" He shouted shocked

"I'm worried about being a shinigami. No offense but I don't want to be a shinigami!" I cried. He soothed me by suggesting that we go see Maka and Soul. We found them by their dorm room.

"Hi Soul-kun!" Blair shouted and hugged him. His nose started to gush blood.

"I don't understand why people's noses bleed when stuff like that happens," I criticized

"Come on it happens to all of us," Kid told me "It's happened to me, it's happened to BlackStar, it's happened to all of us at some point. Hasn't it happened to you?" He asked

"No." I answered shaking my head

"You've never had a nosebleed?" Kid asked

"Nope, never." I answered

"Wow that's impressive," Kid whistled. I was known for never having a nosebleed ever in my life. Not just here but in my own world too.

I hung out with Kid and everyone else for a few more months. Slowly with dread I came closer and closer to the last episode. I met Excalibur (he was REALLY annoying) and I got to enjoy a part of all the adventures everyone had but this was always the part that I dreaded. I was used to it by now but I still hated having to say goodbye to my friends. It was a couple nights before Kid was heading off with Maka and BlackStar to fight the kishin.

"Hey Gillian," Kid called out as I was walking by. The sun was going to start setting in about half an hour. "There's this bench nearby and maybe you wanna go hang out with me?" I blushed

"Sure," I agreed. We headed toward the bench and sat next to each other. We watched the sun setting and I said "I'm sure gonna miss you guys."

"What do you mean?" Kid asked

"I have to go Kid," I answered "I can't stay here. I'm not from here and neither is Grell. Although I'm not going with him we still aren't meant to stay here. I always hate saying goodbye to my friends," My voice cracked but I kept going "I will always remember you Kid. I hope we will see each other again soon. I have to leave after tonight but I hope we can enjoy these last moments together." Kid stood up and I followed.

"Well," he answered "there's only one thing I can do." Before I could react he leaned over and kissed me right on my lips! My mind was screaming but my heart was soaring. We broke apart after a few moments although we could have been kissing for hours for as much as I knew.

"That was 'nice'," I answered not really knowing what to say.

"Hey Gillian look!" Kid told me. I didn't get what he meant until I wiped my nose and found blood on my hand. I was having a nosebleed for the first time in my life!

"Oh my god!" I shouted. I frantically wiped the blood off and looked at Kid. We both simultaneously burst out laughing. I told Kid I had something for him in return. I ran back to my room and got back with a very special gift.

"What is it?" Kid asked

"Here," I said handing it to him "it's Black Bird my favorite manga book." He looked it over.

"I think it's the best book I have ever seen," he told me. I looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it. I handed him a picture of all of us posing under a tree, another book this one on pistols, my skateboard Excalibur (Kid shivered when I said it), my rollerblades, and I handed him my throwing star collection.

"Give those to everyone for me," I told him. He smiled and nodded. After that I left Soul Eater for the last time to go back to my world.


	3. Chapter 2

Yoo, already broke my resolution to post a chapter a day lol. Oh well. I guess I'll post 3 later, since it's been two days since then I think. Ah, the cringe is just... **sigh**

* * *

Chapter 2

I groaned internally as I looked over my test. Math is hard! It looked like gibberish all over the page. I handed back my test after I finished and continued to struggle through the day. Grell's words kept repeating in my head

"So come on and go with me, you can be an officer at the dispatch and leave this disgusting human world." I was failing the sixth grade! I knew that if my grades kept going like they are now I'll have to repeat sixth grade. It will be on my permanent record for the rest of my life. If I ever applied for a job it would be right there on my resume.

I got my test back and saw that I got a 46. I groaned. I should have taken my chance and gone with Grell! I could forget all these troubles with school and live my dream.

After a month I decided to go be a shinigami. But before I could leave there were things I needed to get. I headed downstairs and grabbed my ADHD pills, my viola, and my favorite book Love Poems and Sonnets of William Shakespeare (what? I didn't just inherit my hair color from Grell). Before I left I decided to run downstairs again and get my katana. After I got all that stuff together I grabbed my remote and turned on Kuroshitsuji. I picked the last episode. I pressed the play button and found myself in Kuroshitsuji. The town was on fire and people were laying dead around me. I walked around for a little while until I saw Grell. Around him were Will, Undertaker, and some other shinigami that I have never seen before. They all simultaneously pushed their glasses up and seeing my chance I stepped into view.

"Looks like you need a little help," I grinned

"Gillian!" Grell shouted joyously and ran toward me. Right before he reached me I put up my death scythe and pointed it at his throat. He stopped and I grinned devilishly

"I don't do hugs," I told him

"Who is this?" Will asked

"This is Gillian my daughter," Grell told them

"I remember her from before but I don't recall her being your daughter," Will recalled

"Just found out," I informed him "Anyway you have a lot of dead people on your hands."

"Why doesn't Gillian help us?" Grell suggested

"I see she has a death scythe and I don't want overtime so I guess she can help," Will sighed. I grinned. We all pulled out our death scythes and began to reap souls.

After that really long night I told them that I didn't know where to go since I left home and decided to come here. Grell suggested that I could live with him and become a trainee at the dispatch. Will agreed with Grell's suggestion so I headed with Grell to his place. I found out that Grell's house was in London actually. Even though Grell has a terrible opinion of the human world the shinigami realm is just the dispatch and that's where it ends. Grell's place obviously has a lot of red. It was pretty modern day with the occasional electrical appliance.

"You can have the guest room." Grell told me. I walked in and noticed that the room looked unused. Grell probably doesn't get any guests anyway I thought. I found myself so tired that I crashed on the bed without changing my clothes or getting out my stuff.

The next morning I got up and headed to the kitchen. There I found Grell cooking something that smelled awfully good. Grell noticed me

"Oh there you are! You look like a mess with your clothes the same from last night and your hair unkempt!"

"Why? What's the rush?" I asked

"Don't you remember? You're going to the dispatch!" Grell exclaimed

"Already?" I asked shocked. I didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Yes already now go put something cleaner on." Grell scolded me. I jogged to my room and found that I forgot to grab clothes before I came over here.

"Shit," I swore "Hey Grell," I called "Do you have anything in my size?" After a few moments Grell came up.

"You don't have any clothes do you?" He sighed. After extensive searching all over the house all we could find was a ratty t-shirt and some women's black business pants (don't even ask why Grell has them). Also I found a worn red jacket and a green bucket hat. Well it'll have to do.

After that we went down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Here," Grell said while giving me some pancakes "I made them myself." I perused them. They looked and smelled good. I put one to my mouth expecting it to be good but nearly did a spit take when I tasted it. It tasted sour and slimy!

"They're delicious," I lied "but I just remembered that I am full."

"Well if you're done let's head to the dispatch," Grell said. We quickly started to travel to the dispatch. Grell had to show me the way since I had never been there before.

Soon we reached the dispatch and made our way to Will's office. Grell knocked on the door and we walked in.

"Ah I see you're here," Will said as we walked in.

"Why do I have to start today?" I asked

"Because today is the start of term,"

"Term?" I asked.

"Yes term. When you're a new recruit the dispatch is like school," I groaned internally. School is what I came here to escape! "And today is the first day."

"So where do I start?"

"Head to room 726 and I'll need to confiscate your death scythe until you graduate," Will told me. I reluctantly handed over my death scythe. Grell headed with me toward the room and I saw that it looked like a classroom. At the front a shinigami was standing in front of a chalkboard waiting for all the new recruits to get here.

I stepped through the door after I told Grell to go.

"And you are?" The shinigami asked. I looked around the room wow the room was filled with adults! I was the only kid this year and the only girl.

"Gillian, Gillian Sarfect," I answered.

"Ah Sutcliff's daughter," the shinigami exclaimed "I know just where to put you!" He placed me in the middle of all the desks to the right of an empty desk.

After a while the shinigami told us to go to room 252. We all filed out of the room and headed single file toward room 252. When we got there we came to a huge auditorium filled with other shinigami. We took our seats in the front row and waited. Soon Will walked onto the stage

"Welcome, we are here today to see another year's worth of new recruits get assigned mentors. Now the first is," Will started off reading from a list "Anderson, Darwin you will be paired with Gregory Finesse," I spaced out but later snapped to when I heard my name getting called. "Sarfect, Gillian," I walked to the stage "you will be paired with Alan Humphries." I couldn't believe my luck! Out of the hundreds of shinigami that worked at the London division I had actually gotten paired with one of the six I had heard of and one is retired!

Alan walked to the stage. When he got up I bowed like all the other trainees and he returned. Soon the ceremony was over and everyone was hanging out around. Alan walked up

"I think we should get started," he told me.

"Oh good morning Alan senpai," I said "yeah sure," I added. We started to walk around the dispatch as Alan showed me around. After a while we were having a discussion when Ronald walked up.

"Hey this is my son Daniel," he told us. In front of him was a boy about my age with blond hair. I looked him in the eye and he looked down shyly. We stood there for a few seconds until I stuck out my hand. He looked at it surprised for a few seconds then looked at me. I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand and shook it. Alan and Ronald smiled down at us. I noticed that Daniel was shorter than me even though Ronald was taller than Grell. I guess he didn't inherit his dad's height.

"We have to go now but it was nice seeing you," Alan interrupted. We left and went back to touring the dispatch. After we were done Alan brought me to an empty room and handed me a large stack of books.

"What are those for?" I asked

"These are for you to study," Alan told me "Now I want you to peruse these for the next hour or so until I come back." Alan left me at a desk with the pile of books in front of me. I picked the first book of the pile and saw that it had Death Scythe Maintenance written on the cover. I flipped it open to page one and began to read.

* * *

Alan walked back from the lounge to go check on his apprentice. He was very frustrated when he heard that he was to be her mentor. All he would would do was slow her down. It wasn't like he was going to last long anyway with his Thorns of Death, he thought sadly.

When he reached the room he found her asleep on the desk drooling on her books. At first he was annoyed but then he saw that she was already halfway through the third book. She must read very fast for someone her age he thought. He thought about waking her up but he didn't have the heart to do it so instead he picked her up in his arms and carried her through the dispatch. He drew quite a couple looks on the way but he didn't care. After a minute or so he finally found Grell.

"I believe this is yours." He said depositing Gillian off in Grell's arms. Alan left to go talk to Eric at the lounge while Grell carried Gillian back home.


End file.
